Does love really conquer all?
by droplets of hope
Summary: Lily and James are in their 7th year, this is James last chance to be with Lily. Will it work, can they get through all the problems threatening to tear them apart? We'll just have to see.
1. Solitude

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. However anything you do not recognize belongs to me.

Hey, this is my first story so please review. It is rated R because I don't know what's going to happen, sometimes the characters take over and there's nothing I can do to stop them; they have need too. Anyways, I would say that this chapter is PG at the moment, but don't worry there is a lot to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1. Solitude 

The platform slowly began to fill with people, friends were running to each other and people were chattering away about their eventful summers. Yet there was one girl who wasn't, she was already on the train, she had been there for two hours already and a tear was tricking down her porcelain white face. Her name was Lily Evans. She was, of course, looking forward to seeing her friends but they weren't there yet. She straitened up and wiped her bright green eyes with the corner of her sleeve. Her dark red hair was a bit ruffled so she brushed it quickly before pining her Head Girl badge on and making her way down the train until she reached the cabin especially there for her and the Head Boy's use. 

Lily sat down and picked up the packet awaiting her. She read it carefully the new Ravenclaw prefects were to be Lawrence Boot and Matilda Chang, Slytherin were Lisa Maroon and Doug Goyle. 

"How did he manage that," Lily wondered to herself, "he had to be one of the stupidest people she knew." 

Goyle had once been in her year but he had been held back twice, she cringed at the thought of him being in the same carriage as her because he was one of those guys would didn't realize you had a head and that your body didn't simply end at your boobs.

She went back down and continued to read the list until she finally got down to the point marked Head Boy, yet she was disappointed for it said, " Due to difficulties beyond our control we have not yet choose a Head Boy the final decision will be announced after the sorting." Lily sighed and hoped that it would be Gavin Mitchell, the extremely sexy Ravenclaw seeker who she had been fantasying over all summer. She suddenly slipped into the dream world and didn't even noticed three girls walk into the room.

"Oh yes Lily, Lily I love you, yes!" said her friend in what sounded like an exact match of Gavin's voice.

Lily snapped out of her um… fantasy and her glazed eyes sparkled once more. She looked up into the faces of her three best friends, Nathalie Savy, Alexis King and Vivian Appelton. 

"Oh my god, I've missed you guys so much!" And with that she gave them each a massive bear hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, I know it's not very much so far but the chapters will get longer! Please review, say whatever you want! I will update soon. 

Droplets of hope 


	2. Nightmares on the train

Chapter 2 - Nightmares on the train, Part I

Slowly the train began to move as late students rushed onto the train. Lily and her friends chatted merrily all the way out of London. Suddenly the door banged open and four boys, known as the infamous Marauders, steeped into the compartment.

One of them pronounced, "The four handsomest…wait…make that three handsomest men grace you with their presence you should feel very honored." 

Vivian snickered loudly, " Men, you call yourselves men! That's a laugh! And I don't know what your definition of handsome is but…cough…you don't match mine."

The boys in fact were quite handsome, the one who had spoken had dark hair that lay messily on top of his head and deep chocolate brown eyes behind round rimed glasses that gave him an air of intelligence. His name was James Potter and Lily despised him. The one nearest to him was just as bad. His name was Sirius Black and he dark features and a laid back, mysterious attitude that many girls just couldn't resist. He had dark eyes that had the unnatural gift of making a girl melt. Standing to the right of James was Peter Petigrew a pudgy little boy with watery blue eyes. He was practically half the height of the other boys and his intelligence could be captured inside a jar with room to spare. His face held signs of someone who was permanently surprised and Lily and the others couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Last was Remus Lupin, he had a sexy unshaven look about him and had stunningly piercing blue eyes. His shaggy light brown hair shimmered in the faintest light and made you want to run your fingers through it just to see if it was really as soft as it looked. Lily couldn't help but look him up and down a bit, he had certainly grown over the summer and his tight shirt…well lets just say it suited him quite well.

"I think you've had a bit to much helium this summer Potter because your head has inflated to ten times its normal size." pronounced Lily, bitterness evident in her voice.

"Tut tut Lily dearest we don't need any more negativity in the world," said Sirius in a mock serious tone.

"Oh sod off, why don't you go and ruin some other girls life god knows you've all ready ruined mine over the summer!" 

Her friends looked at each other with wide eyes and wondered what exactly had happened to Lily over the summer, she had been quite vague on the subject.

"Fine, fine we're leaving." 

The Marauders filled out but Sirius turned around quickly before leaving and said, "Are you sure you don't want to play Quidditch with my golden snitches, Evans" (A/N my friend told this to me and it made me laugh so I put it in hear). Lily hurled a hex at him but missed, damn him and his Quidditch reflexes.

As soon as the boys were gone her friends broke out into mindless babble, "What did you mean you've already ruined mine!" "How could you not tell us!" "What the hell did you do over your summer!"

"You guys, you guys, I'll tell you everything don't worry, it was simply awful…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know I said it would be longer and it was, it was probably triple this, but I decided I wanted a sort of cliff hanger so I cut it in half. Part II is already written and will be posted soon if I get at least three more reviews that's all I'm asking for. 

I want to thank Neptunestar for being my first reviewer! Thank you so much you made me feel really good about myself. I'm sorry that this is a short chapter but I do promise that they will get longer!

Thanks to everyone!

Droplets of hope


	3. A Second Chance

Chapter 3- Summer Holidays  
  
I'm so sorry that this took so long!!!! I feel so horrible. I'm still only at the beginning of the story and there is still no fluff (sorry neptunestar) but there will be a lot wink wink Anyways thanks to everyone who is reading this story and I will try to update it more often now that it's summer! I'm sorry the chapters are so short but hopefully they will get longer as I progress. I really need a BETA reader so if you're interested leave a review with your e-mail address. Thanks again!  
  
The Hogwarts express was streaking away from the station. Lily watched as the castle became smaller and smaller until the train curved around a mountain and it was gone. Lily sighed; she wouldn't be back for a whole three months and she missed it already. Yet she had hope that this summer might be better than all of the previous ones spent in the company of her older sister Petunia. To reassure herself she unfolded the letter that had been sent to her only a few days earlier and began to read.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
This is hard to say, but I feel that it is time I let go of everything I feel towards you. This is of great importance to me because I want to start fresh especially since I will be starting a new life when I am wed and become Ms. Vernon Tobias Dursley. I feel more inclined to do so since it is through you that I met this wonderful man. This is why I have asked Mum and Dad to allow you to come stay with me in my new home while they're away rather than you staying with that foul "Aunt" of ours (whom won't be invited to the wedding rest assure). I must admit that you are...well you know...special, but I am willing to overlook that. I will meet you at Kings Cross station at 3 o'clock on Friday the 17 of June. Until then,  
  
Petunia  
  
Lily had to admit that Petunia was not completely ready to admit that they were related and she seemed a bit cold for the letter had been rather formal. However Lily was quite happy even to have letter and never once did Petunia refer to her as a freak or anything of the sort and this gave Lily hope.  
  
She hoped that this Vernon man had forgiven her, because the truth was that Lily introduced the couple but not in a glamorous way at all. It was a little over a year ago when Lily first got her drivers license, she had not been looking where she was going and hit Vernon's car creating him to spin off and hit a tree. The bumper had come off and there was an enormous dent where the two cars had collided. Lily was so upset and completely shocked. She had pulled over quickly and helped the man out of his car. His big face became as red as a beat and his mustache twitched in anger. She stupidly had not brought her insurance card with her and drove him to her house to fix him some strong tea and get it. Her sister had still been living in the house at the time and Lily had introduced the two, they had been dating ever since.  
  
The train began to slow until it pulled into platform nine and three quarters. Lily began gathering her things and stepped off the train into the brisk cold of London. As she walked through the brick wall leading into the muggle world she spotted her sister standing by a startling white car. Petunia stuck out her and gave Lily a quick hand shake.  
  
"Your people don't stand much by punctuality, do they" inquired Petunia.  
  
Lily glanced at her watch it was only 3:05.  
  
"I suppose not" Lily said trying not to sound sarcastic.  
  
After heaving her heavy trunk into the small car Lily joined her sister in the front seat.  
  
"How was school this term", her sister asked with a weak grin.  
  
"It was good, thanks" Lily replied.  
  
They spent the next 20 minutes in an awkward silence until Lily couldn't take it anymore. She decided to reminisce on a time when Petunia and her had been best friends and had gotten into all sorts of trouble.  
  
"Do you remember when Cousin Thelma came over?"  
  
"You mean that awful girl with the big nose who always trough the biggest tantrums, how could I forget!"  
  
"Well do you remember when we snuck out to the pond down the street and caught as many toads as we could possibly find and poured them all over her in her sleep!"  
  
"She screamed like she was being tortured to death and they left the very next day!"  
  
The sisters burst into uncontrollable laughter and couldn't stop until they reached the driveway of Petunia's new home. They got out of the car awkwardly and Lily read the address, Number 13 Grimwald Place...  
  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed you truly make me happy!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Neptunestar: the fluff is coming, it's coming!  
  
Kelly  
  
Tanya J Potter  
  
TemTem: Don't worry I won't knok myself out. Lol  
  
Maddy N.: Remus is quite hot isn't he.  
  
Flame of Desire: Sorry about the cliffy.  
  
Kim: You might have to wait just a bit longer to find out what happened.  
  
India Weasley Took  
  
FlamingArrow a.k.a.GinnyWeasly  
  
Fantasy of Wonder  
  
Thanks again for my 16 reviews!!!!!!!!!!! You guys are great.  
  
Droplets of Hope 


	4. Bliss, Somewhat

Hey everyone I just wanted to clear up any misunderstandings, chapter three and this chapter are flashbacks of what happened over the summer, sorry if that was unclear. The next chapter and maybe six will be as well.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all! Wait strike that I own the plot, and Alexis, Vivian and Nathalie, but they aren't in this chapter so I own nothing else at all!  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Chapter 4: Bliss, Somewhat  
  
Petunia walked inside briskly leaving Lily to deal with her heavy trunk alone. Just then she heard two very familiar voices walking down the path and looked up quickly hoping she was wrong.  
  
"You didn't have to walk home with me you know," said the unmistakable voice of Sirius Black.  
  
"It's no big deal, come on let me meet your parents it can't be that bad," said James in a pleading voice.  
  
"No," said Sirius flatly.  
  
"Fine, you know my offer still stands, if you need a place to stay I have an extra room and don't worry my parents already said it fine you practically live there already!"  
  
Sirius laughed slightly the smile not reaching his eyes.  
  
"Thanks mate," he said gruffly.  
  
Just then James noticed Lily staring at them, the shock evident on her face.  
  
"I know you want me Evans but come on take a picture or something but don't stare like an idiot," said James cockily.  
  
"You wish," she spat as her trunk fell heavily on her toe, she shrieked in pain.  
  
"Here let me help you with that," said James as he picked up her trunk, she didn't object but didn't look to happy about it either.  
  
"Are you stalking me or something Potter," Lily questioned glaring at him.  
  
"Actually I live right there," said Sirius very seriously as he pointed to the house right next to her own. He looked at it darkly and said goodbye to James as he trudged up the path to his home.  
  
"I don't need your help Potter you can leave it there"  
  
"Don't I at least get a hug," said James stinking out his bottom lip and giving her big puppy eyes.  
  
"In your dreams," she said giving a mock laugh.  
  
"Well actually yes, but then it turns into a passionate kiss and you tear off my shirt screaming yes ohh ye....." But just then he was tackled by Lily who then got up and hit him in the arm. The neighbors were all staring at the two disapprovingly.  
  
"You are such an arrogant prat!" And she stormed off into the house dragging her trunk behind her.  
  
Once inside her sister rounded on her, "How dare you make such a scene in front of the neighbors, I don't think I'll ever be able to show my face again!"  
  
"Oh calm down Bessie, it wasn't my fault it was that prick I just can't stand him he's such an idiot!"  
  
However Petunia's face split into a small smile and she was trying to hold down a fit of giggles.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you just call me Bessie," said Petunia shaking with laughter.  
  
The girls suddenly couldn't help themselves they broke down laughing until Lily had to sit down on the couch before she fell over.  
  
"So who were those guys anyways, they're quite good looking you know," asked Petunia her face red from laughing.  
  
"Please," replied Lily rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh come on you have to admit that they're well...hot"  
  
"You're getting married!" Lily cried incredulously.  
  
"So, I can still look from afar and it doesn't matter I love Vernon with all my heart and would never ever cheat on him. So, tell me about these guys."  
  
And Lily proceeded to tell her sister everything from the boys, to her school, to the Ministry of Magic and even to the dementors of Azkaban. They talked long into the night and bonded like they hadn't done in almost six years.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
The summer passed quickly enough what with planning the wedding and all. Petunia and Lily maintained a close relationship and Lily hardly ever saw Sirius or James. She was quite curious about what Sirius' life was like outside of school for on the rare occasions that she did she him he had a melancholy look upon his face something that Lily had never seen before.  
  
About a month into the summer holidays Lily was writing in her journal as she sat on the window seat in her room. She suddenly heard a loud bang and a woman's mad shrieking. As she looked outside she saw a dark figure practically jog down the street. Her curiosity got the better of her and she grabbed her coat and pursued the stranger.  
  
Once outside she tightened her coat around her for it was rather chilly you would never guess that it was the middle of July. She looked down the street but there wasn't a person in sight. She decided to take a stroll anyways and when she reached the park at the end of the street she turned into it.  
  
Lily felt something hit her on the head and looked down to see a small acorn. She looked up expecting to see a squirrel but instead found herself looking at a rather disheveled looking Sirius.  
  
"Hey, Black, what the bloody hell are you doing up there!"  
  
He didn't look down or mutter a single word; he just starred ahead of him.  
  
Lily heaved a heavy sigh and started to climb the tree. "This better be worth it, these are my favorite jeans!"  
  
With one last push she found herself face to face with Sirius, his eyes were bloodshot red and tears streaked his face. He didn't look like the handsome, cocky, I'm so hot and I know it prat that Lily knew, he was a shy and vulnerable boy and it was a bit unnerving to see this side of him.  
  
"They're a bunch of fucking assholes and I hate them," said Sirius still not looking at Lily.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Sirius finally looked over a Lily slowly as if he had only just realized that she was truly there.  
  
"Why do you care Evans, I'm just an emotionless selfish bastard, right?"  
  
Lily felt horrible, "I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't mean it, are you ok," asked Lily softly.  
  
"It's no big deal you're probably right anyways." A tear rolled down his sad face and Lily went to wipe it a way but pulled back suddenly realizing what she was doing.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Sorry to leave you there, but the next chapter is going to be really big! A small preview you ask, why not?  
  
"He leaned in silently to kiss her soft lips and she didn't object..."  
  
So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review it makes me so happy! It's quite easy just click that little button in the left hand corner and tell me what you think, what should happen or anything else you want to say! The more reviews I get the faster I update. How about at least five reviews, I know its mean sorry!  
  
I really want to thank all my reviewers; you have no idea how happy it makes me! Thanks for the 20 reviews I can't believe it! Now time for the individual thank you's.  
  
Neptunestar: You are my most faithful reviewer thank you so much! And there will defiantly be some fluff and stuff in the next chapter so stay tuned!  
  
r.3.d.3.m.p.t.i.0.n: Thanks for the review, what are the 3's for do they represent the letter E?  
  
Fantasy of Wonder: Thank you so much, your review was really encouraging. And sorry I didn't make it clear, chapter 3 and this chapter are flashbacks on the summer as Lily tells her friends about it.  
  
Flame of Desire: Thank you for being such a good reviewer, you're the bomb! I hope you update soon because I'm "lovin" your fic as well.  
  
Thank you to everyone!  
  
Droplets of Hope 


	5. A Change Of Heart

Hey, sorry this took so long to update I've been on vacation in France for the past few weeks without a computer. I want to say that I know my chapters are still on the short side but once I write something I can't help it I want to post and not keep you waiting longer while I write more. So without further ado I bring you chapter five of Does Love Really Conquer All. Yay!

Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be wonderful to own Harry Potter? Sadly I don't.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 5: A Change Of Heart

Lily felt the awkwardness intensify but as she gazed up at Sirius' tear stricken face all feelings were pushed aside.

"Sirius what happened, who do you hate," she asked the concern evident on her face.

He chuckled and then broke into a full out back of laughter. Lily was slightly taken aback and just a little scarred. It must have shown for Sirius stopped abruptly.

"My family," he replied simply his eyes blank and his face slackened.

Lily waited expectantly for him to say more, but it seemed as if that was all Sirius wanted to say on the subject.

She continued to press him, "They can't be that bad, come on, everyone gets angry at their parents at some point or another."

Sirius let out another sharp bark like laugh before answering, "Not that bad! You don't know about the four strong pure-blood families do you? Why would you it's not like they teach us this kind of stuff in school or anything. Well, they were the Black's, the Lestrange's, the Malfoy's and the Potter's. All were in Slytherin and they all intermarried with one another. They all have the same ideas; "mudbloods" are the worst, shortly followed by "blood traitors" who support them. Back in the day they all supported Grindelwald, now it's this new Dark Lord person, what's his name.... Voldy something or other."

Lily gasped lightly.

"Well, I don't know the Potter's broke away about a centaury or so ago, but the rest are still the same in their ways, still rich, powerful, narrow-minded purbloods, and mine are the worst of them."

Lily didn't know how to answer or what to say, "But...but you're in Gryffindor!"

"Yeah, I know, they practically disowned me, I've been beat a fair few times as well, the bastards!" Another tear made its way slowly down his face.

Lily was thoroughly shocked, how could this be, Prince Sirius Black! Worshiped by all guys and loved by all girls! Angry tears sparkled in her green eyes and she hugged Sirius tightly taking him by surprise and almost knocking him from the tree. She let go gazing at Sirius and as their eyes met he just couldn't help himself he leaned in silently to kiss her soft lips and she didn't object.

Lily felt his lush lips brush against hers like the wings of butterflies fluttering against them and felt the wetness of his cheeks.

Sirius pulled away his eyes shifting downwards, "I didn't me...I mean I'm really..."

"Shhhh," said Lily gently placing her elegant finger upon his lips, "It's ok." She grabbed her coat and swung from the tree, "I'll see you around Sirius."

He watched as she walked away a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A week had gone by since that eventful afternoon and Sirius could be found sitting in that same tree, thinking.

He had decided not to tell James because he would probably curse his arse and it wasn't like it meant anything anyways, right?

"Knock, knock," he heard a sing song voice say below.

He looked down to see Lily staring up at him worriedly. Sirius jumped down from the tree and fell right on top of her his hand "accidentally" brushing her breast. She blushed and pushed him slightly off of her, but didn't get up.

"Here," she said handing him a small gift wrapped in Happy Christmas wrapping.

"Um...Lily I'm sorry to burst your bubble but it's the middle of July," Sirius said as he cockily smiled his sexy smile.

Lily frowned, "I know that I'm not that much of an idiot but they don't have a "Thought you could use this" wrapping paper. And stopped smiling like that your not going to get into my pants."

It was Sirius' turn to frown, "Is that what you think of me? I'm not as shallow as you might think, I can't help that my smile is completely irresistible." And he smiled again causing Lily to mentally hit herself for agreeing with him.

"Just open it will you," said Lily exasperatedly trying to change the subject.

He ripped of the paper and starred down at a handsome brown leather bound book with a pink pen attached to it.

"It's a journal. I find it helps to write down my feelings and I thought that maybe it could help you with, you know, your family issues. And I just know how much you love pink," she said teasingly.

"Thanks Lil," Sirius said he wasn't quit sure how to react.

"Anyways I got to go, my sister will throw a hissy fit once see realizes I'm gone I'm supposed to be helping her pick out a wedding dress, I'll see you tomorrow" and she gave Sirius a quick kiss on the cheek and ran away down the block.

Sirius sat down against the tree, the spot on his cheek still tingling from where Lily had kissed it. He opened the journal with a very satisfying crack and began to write in a messy scrawl.

(a/n anything in parentheses is crossed out like when you write something and make a mistake.)

(Dear Diary,)

(Dear Journal,)

Hey,

So....um...Lily gave (you) this to me, I'm not really sure what to do, I feel a bit like an idiot right now. So my feelings....I guess I'm feeling um....happy at the moment....don't know why...it's probably because of Lily, she quite hot you know.

Sirius.

He looked down at what he wrote approvingly thinking it was a masterpiece, he smile and almost skipped home.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They spent the next day together in the park, mainly talking, their hands brushing against each other casually as they walked. Both pretended not to notice even thought they both felt their cheeks tingeing a light shade of pink.

When they finally parted ways in late afternoon Lily walk away briskly to her house the pink blush turning furiously read. She hurdled up the stairs to her room eager to consult her diary.

Dear Diary,

I can't believe what is happening! I'm falling for Sirius Black, I never thought this could happen. Maybe all the rumors are that, just rumors. He's so sweet, and hot, and incredibly sexy! I just want to snog him, it's horrible I know! Anyways I'll probably see him soon so I'll keep you posted!

Lily

She looked out her window and saw him lumbering towards his house as sexy as ever and she hugged her journal close to her chest in happiness.

Outside Sirius was in deep thought as he opened the door to his gloomy house. He actually liked Lily, he didn't just want to sleep with her he wanted to BE with her, and frankly it scarred him quite a bit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yay! I hoped you all liked it, the next chapter will be the last from the summer holidays and will once again be quite big and intense! We will finally find out what Sirius did! I foreshadowed/hinted at it earlier on so the clever readers might be able to find out what happened or maybe you all know I might be very obvious and just not realize it!

Don't forget to leave me a review because it makes me sooooooooo happy! Tell me what you think is going to happened or anything else you wish to say!

Thank you so much for all your reviews, I can't believe I have 32!! You guys are awesome!

lOvEiNhEaVeN: I'm glad you liked it, sorry it took so long to update.

Fuzzycat982: Wow thanks for reviewing every chapter like that, lol. Sorry about the cliffy. I really like your pen name!

Fantasy of Wonder: I'm sorry to make you all blotchy and red! Thank you so much for always reviewing both my stories you're awesome! Your reviews always make me really happy and are really encouraging! Thanks again.

Brilover: Thanks so much for the review, I know my chapters need to be longer, but I can't help myself! At least so far they've gotten longer each time, that's a good sign. Hopefully James won't find out...

Alanna's-Scribe-Keladry: I'm sorry to inform you that the fat pudgy man down the street died a few days ago, lol. Anyways I'm glad you liked it and thanks so much for the review it made me laugh. Why did you change your pen name?

India Weasley Took: Thanks so much for the review I'm glad that you love it. I'll read your story when I have time (a/n if anyone wants me to read there story I'd be happy to) schools starting soon so I'm sorry it's taking so long, but I promise I will.

Tem Tem: It's true Draco and James both have the same cockiness, but James isn't as mean so I don't think they're the same people, lol. Thanks for the review!

Thanks again and keep reviewing,

Droplets of Hope


	6. Sisterly Love, Whatever

I know you all want to kill me right now, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this story and I hope I haven't lost too many reviewers. Thank you for being so patient with me I've just been uber busy. Anyways I just wanted to add that I will never give up on this story and just because it's been a while since I've updated doesn't mean I've stopped writing altogether. Also, this is and will always be a Lily/James fic! Once again thanks for everything hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned all the Marauders in a box under my bed, but I don't because I'm not J.K. Rowling.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 6: Sisterly Love, Whatever

The summer was speeding by like the newest Cleansweep Seven and the happy couple was practically inseparable. It was early August and Sirius and Lily could be found resting in the shade of the great Elm tree where they had first met, their fingers entwined with one another.

Sirius looked down at the beautiful girl who rested upon his chest and wondered what would have happened to him if she hadn't been there this summer, he probably would have massacred his whole family. Instead he would storm out of the house enter Lily's house and bedroom without asking and spill everything to her as she stroked his shaggy black hair and comforted him. At the moment he was telling her how his younger brother Regulus was thinking about joining Voldemort after he left Hogwarts. His face was red with anger and spit was flying from his mouth.

Lily wiped her face off with the corner of her jacket before saying, "Calm down baby"

He took in three deep breaths, like they'd been practicing and his shoulders drooped as he relaxed. He rolled on top of her and gave her a big raspberry right on her belly. She giggled as he moved up and kissed her longingly on the lips. She pulled back teasingly and he moaned causing her to smile with satisfaction.

They snogged for a few minutes and when they broke away both were slightly panting and flushed. Lily couldn't help herself she was so happy and a flood of giggles burst from her mouth. She leaned back on the smooth bark of the tree clutching her sides.

"So, how's life with your crazy sister?" Sirius asked once he had regained his breath. He was propped up on his side looking like an incredibly sexy model, his hair, as always, falling haphazardly into his deep brown puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, you know the weeding is in a two weeks and she's going ballistic. She wakes up in the middle of the night screeching about how she forgot to order the pink flowers for the tables and the yellow ones for her hair. Which reminds me I have to go try on this hideous dress before she has a cow."

Lily tried to get up but Sirius pulled her down and started snogging her senseless for at least a good ten minutes. She finally broke away, straightened up and flattened her skirt before punching his playfully in arm saying, "You're so bad!"

"You do know you have leaves in your hair, right," he said cockily.

"Shut up," answered Lily before swooping down, giving him quick peck on the lips and scurrying away, frantically trying to fix her hair.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night when Sirius had barricaded himself into his small gloomy room in the attic he pulled out his journal and began to write his latest entry.

Dear Thingy,

So like, yea, I hung out with Lily again today and uh......I mean I really really like her and I like spending time with her and all but it's been over a month since Mr. Man has had any exercise and it's KILLING me! I don't know what to do...and cheating is out of the question...whoa where did that come from......I mean I'm the Blackster.....the one and only.....yet maybe do I......no.......maybe.....should I tell her that I might love her.........SHIT! What am I going to tell James? Screw it.......he should be happy that I've actually settled down.......................DOUBLE SHIT WITH KNOBS..................what the hell has happened to me. I'm so confused,

Sirius

He casually ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He could wait, when she's ready it will all be worth it. He moaned, this was going to take some serious will power.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

August 7th, August the 7th, why did this day seem so important. Sirius was pacing around the grass in front of Lily's house. What was today?

"Hey, baby, happy anniversary," said Lily as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him ever so softly on the lips.

Bingo.

"Same to you, Lilikins," he replied as he looked into her eyes and brushed away a small strand of fiery red hair.

"Follow me I have somewhere to show you," he said excitedly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the street.

About an hour later they reached the outskirts of small forest. She was looking at it skeptically, "Why are we here?"

"Look up," he replied softly.

Up on the highest branches of the tree that stood right in front of them was a beautiful little tree house. He helped her up the steep ladder and showed her around.

"James and I built it in our first year at Hogwarts; I used to come here a lot when my family was pissing me off."

He pulled out two blankets, a candle and some matches from a cupboard to the left of him and pulled her outside onto the small deck. He slowly unfolded the blankets and laid them on the floor before lighting the candle which sent shadows flying over their faces. They sat down and cuddled as they watched the sunset, nothing was said, nothing needed to be.

As the first stars started to twinkle in the sky, Sirius bent his head down and whispered into her ear, "I....I think I might love you."

Her eyes sparkled and she replied huskily, "Me too."

It wasn't the most romantic of moments or the sweetest of answers but it was enough, they started kissing passionately, both wanting more. Lily's hands gracefully slid up Sirius' shirt feeling his well defined body, she slipped it over his head and he started kissing her neck softly. She moaned with pleasure increasing Sirius' confidence as he too pulled off her shirt and with the greatest ease undid her white lace bra.

They made their way clumsily into the house tripping over the clothes strewn about still kissing onto an old mattress which lay in the corner. Sirius fumbled on her buttons as he went to take off her skin tight jeans and she massaged the inside of his thighs driving him crazy.

He huffily breathed, "Are you sure?"

And she moaned in response guiding his hands to her matching white lace panties...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily lay awake hours later Sirius' arms draped around her thin body. She was happy and content and couldn't wait to be with Sirius again.

(a/n I was seriously considering ending the chapter here but since it's been so long since I've updated, I'll keep going)

Few days had passed since that eventful evening and Lily already had to leave for the weekend. She knew it might be a little possessive but she didn't want to be away from Sirius for that long, she didn't know if she could handle not snogging for a little over 48 hours.

Petunia's weeding was exactly a week from today and she was treating all of her bridesmaids to a relaxing weekend at the Flurosburg Spa. Lily hadn't known until this morning and was waiting for Sirius under the Elm tree where they meet everyday so that she could tell him. It had been an hour and he still wasn't there. Lily was getting worried but there was nothing she could do since Sirius had promised her not to go near his house no matter what happened for he claimed his family would blast her to smithereens.

She looked down at her watch; damn she only had fifteen minutes. She looked around one more time hoping he would suddenly appear out of nowhere, but he didn't. She walked home briskly wondering what had happened, this was the first time that Sirius hadn't showed up. What if he had been murdered! No, no she was getting carried away he probably just slept in a little late this morning.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily was in heaven, no it was better than that she was in paradise, and the cherry on top of it all was that she would see Sirius in a mere half an hour. Her fabulous weekend at the spa was over, but she wasn't sad about it at all quite the contrary she was quite pleased to be going home.

She sluggishly got out of the car every muscle in her body seemed relaxed. She picked up her suitcase intending on throwing it into her room before heading out to find Sirius. The front door open with a loud creak and Lily walked inside a strange feeling crawling up her spin. Muffled noises could be heard from upstairs and Lily's face contorted. Eew, that was gross, she always hated when she'd hear Vernon and Petunia, he only came over every once an awhile but it would always end in some kind of love fest. It was disgusting.

She quietly made her way up the stairs, humming to herself to try and block out the sounds. However, when she reached her door she realized that the moans were coming from her bedroom! This was completely unacceptable! They had there own room why did they use hers, she would have to burn the sheets! She knocked furiously on the door before barding into her room ready to yell at her sister, but her voice was completely lost as she saw what truly lie there.

Her eyes burned with tears and a huge lump had sprung up in her throat. There was Sirius in HER bed with HER sister. The look upon his face seemed shocked and remorseful.

"DON"T LOOK AT ME THAT WAY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. HOW DARE YOU!!!!!! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL, BOTH OF YOU!"

Lily slapped him as hard as she could, she couldn't even look at her sister before running out of the room tears streaming down her face. That was all she could do and say she was in so much shock. If her mouth had permitted her to she would have screamed until the end of the centaury.

As she ran out of the front door she saw Vernon's car pull into the driveway, wasn't he in for a nasty shock.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily wandered around for she didn't know how long her mind blank and her eyes unfocused. She had cried so much she thought that her vision my be permanently blurry.

She didn't want to go home and see her sister but she was hungry and tired and she had no money, she really didn't have a choice.

As she opened the door she thought that nothing in the world could shock her body after what had happened, but she was wrong. There sitting on the sofa like nothing was wrong were Petunia and Vernon his arm draped around her bony shoulders. As soon as entered both heads turned toward her a Petunia jumped up like she had been sitting on burning coals.

"YOU LITTLE FREAK! YOU FREAKY LITTLE WITCH! THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT!"

Lily was seriously taken aback, what the hell was she talking about, more tears, of anger this time, seeped from her eyes.

Vernon got up and took a step towards Lily "WE KNOW THAT YOU AND YOUR FREAKY FRIENDS HAVE BEEN PLOTTING THIS ALL SUMMER. WITCHES ARE EVIL PEOPLE I ALWAYS TOLD PETUNIA SHE SHOULD NEVER TRUST YOU LITTLE SNOT RAG! THAT...THAT FRIEND OF YOUR FOCED HER TO DRINK SOME KIND OF POTION THINGY AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

And with that he slapped her hard on the cheek and she crumpled to the ground crying in pain, not just physical but emotional as well.

"You aren't welcome here anymore, leave," said Petunia in a harsh whisper.

Lily couldn't believe this she looked up into her sister's eyes pleadingly and instantly she knew she was lying, yes she hated Sirius with a passion for what he did to her but he would never force someone into something they didn't want to do. Both of them were to blame.

Lily got up clumsily tasting blood in her mouth. She quickly got her things together and scurried from the house, she noticed that there was already a for sale sign in front of it, looked like they were selling the house.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sirius was sitting on a majestic king size bed a fire crackling merrily in the fire as he wrote in his journal. His face held signs of someone who had cried recently and his eyes were lifeless.

Dear Journal,

I've left, finally, I'm at James' house he thinks I'm here because things with my family have reached an all time low. That's partially true but it's not the real reason I'm here, I just couldn't stand seeing Lily anymore after what I did. I don't even know why it happened....I mean my family had beaten me worse then ever when they found out bout Lily and locked me in the attic for the whole weekend without food or water. Turns out they had Regulus follow me around the bastard. I really needed her you know so I ran into her room and her sister was rearranging flowers there and one thing led to another....and I don't know, I was so vulnerable and hurt and I just needed to be with someone...you know. I've fucked up everything.

Sirius

It was hard to read and ink was running everywhere as tears splashed against its pages.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The compartment was silent as Lily finished her story, no one said a word they all just looked at each other incredulously.

"The fucker," exclaimed Nathalie finally breaking the tension filled silence.

The girls broke into laughter as the train glided easily into Hogsmead station.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yay! Another chapter posted, I'm not sure if this chapter turned out quite right so please review, the more you review the more I'm going to want to write so please please do! All you have to say it good or bad or more (which is always the best)!

I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter you really made my day. It turns out that the counter thing on my reviews was messed up so last chapter I only had 20 something reviews instead of 32, lol. Now I would like to thank you for the 31 reviews I have, I appreciate every single one and give you all a virtual hug!

lOvEiNhEaVeN: Thank you so much for your review, I'm glad you like it so much. As to when James finds out we will just have to wait and see!

Flame of Desire: Thanks for the review, sorry that it took so long to update! Yeah I know Sirius is sexy to bad he's a playboy.

India Weasley Took: Thanks so much for the review; I'm so happy that you think it's well written!

Lily2406: Your review is the main reason this chapter is up, thank you so much for the encouragement! I'm really really happy you like my writing.

Thanks again, and hope you all liked the chapter!

Droplets of Hope


	7. What a way to start the new year

Hey, I'm very excited about this story we're finally getting into the L/J and juicy stuff. I know the beginning was a bit slow but it is starting to really pick up. I was sad to find out that I had lost a lot of reviewers, so hopefully I will get loads of new ones!! You're the reason I write!!!! I hope you all like this chapter because I had so much fun writing! I do know the updates are still taking longer then you would like, but hang in there! Sorry if there are some mistakes!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 7: What a way to start the new year

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Lily walked into the great hall she heard an explosion of laughter to her right.

"Fuck 'em and leave 'em that's what I always say," she heard James Potter heartily say.

She rolled her eyes disgustedly and then repeated the action when she saw three Hufflepuff girls nodded as they clung onto his every word.

She sat down gruffly, "What is the matter with these people!"

"Um…..there happy….." said Lucy very stupid petit girl in Lily's year.

"Yeah, I think you're right, thanks" she said as she put on her best smile.

"Five minutes into the first day of school and already you're going off on what pathetic girls inhabit our school," Vivian joked as she sat down.

"Merlin bless them, were would we be without them," said Remus raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Hmm…how about studying, or what about actually not coming to class hangover and ruffled up," snapped Alexis.

"Yeah…nice thought, but no, what can I say I just love the ladies," Sirius said as he flung his arms around Lily's shoulders.

"No need to tell me, why don't you fuck off and shrivel up," screamed Lily.

Sirius' smile faltered slightly, but no one noticed. It took all of his will power to forget about the summer and become his cocky self again. Inside merely talking to her like that took every ounce of strength he had.

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts," announced Dumbledore, "I hope no one did anything they regretted over the summer."

Half the class looked down including Lily, Sirius and….Vivian?

"I think it's about time we announce this year's Head Boy, there were a lot of great candidates this year," Lily glanced over at Gavin, "but we have finally come to a conclusion and this year's Head Boy is….James Potter." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

The hall was silent and James looked over at Lily wiggling his eyebrows and licking his lips. Revolted Lily kicked him hard under the table.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a scrumptious meal, Lily made her way up very very slowly towards the Head dormitories, dragging her feet not really wanting to deal with James just now. Finally after an hour of mindless wandering she found the portrait of the sleeping dragon and muttered the password (snuffle box).

Loud music throbbed in her ears, lights were flashing everywhere and girls everywhere were grinding their barely covered arses into the happy looking guys scattered all around.

"What the bloody hell is going on here….POTTER!" No one was listening and she was fuming.

Her friends came gallivanting up and grabbed her by the arm, "Where have you been, we almost thought you were going to miss your party!"

"MY PARTY, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN MY PARTY!!!!!!!!" Lily's face matched her hair and her friends backed away slowly, melting into the crowed. They knew not to interfere when she was Potter hunting.

She scanned the room carefully until she spotted him sitting on the couch as a Ravenclaw sixth year straddled him, rocking her body back and forth against him. Another girl sitting next to him was sucking hard on his earlobe and yet another was playing with his hair. He had a very contempt smile on his faced and he drank longingly from his bottle of firewhisky.

Lily made a bee line straight towards him pushing people out of the way in her anger. When she reached him she wrenched the firewhisky out of his hand and he spluttered as he coughed.

"What the hell," he screamed, the girls had stopped what they were doing to glare at Lily and James wasn't all to pleased.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS MORE LIKE IT! IT'S THE FIRST DAY BACK AND ALREADY YOU'RE HAVING A GOD DANM PARTY! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE SETTING AN EXAAMPLE POTTER, NOT HAVING A PARTY!"

"Calm down Lily dearest and………."

But his words were drowned out by a furious pounding in her ears as she saw Sirius being sandwiched by two Hufflepuff twins. She took a long swig from the firewhisky still clutched in her right hand.

"That's more like it," said James looking smug, obviously he thought he was the reason behind her abrupt change in mood.

Lily sat down heavily on the girl next to James and she shrieked and stood up. Angered by the fact that James had not protested and had instead draped his arm around Lily, she huffed off looking for Remus.

"I'm not drunk yet Potter, so piss off!"

James shrugged and started making out aggressively with the Ravenclaw girl.

Lily finished off her drink before reaching in and grabbing another from the cooler next to her.

After an hour, Lily was up and clumsily dancing as she finished up her fourth drink (however much had spilled).

James pulled away from the girl he was kissing, "Wait what's your name?"

The girl giggled, "Your so funny James."

"Sure."

Just then he spotted a redhead faint on the other side of the room, he sprang up knocking the Ravenclaw onto the ground and picked her up.

With a flick of his wand the lights came back on and the music stopped, "PARTY'S OVER!!"

People staggered out off the room as James slowly made his way up to Lily's room. He kicked her door open and laid her down, brushing her hair away from her face.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!"

Lily's ears were ringing and her head throbbed with pain.

"Stop yelling you evil bastard," she murmured, trying with no avail to swat him away.

"Here drink this, the pain will go away but you might still feel a bit woozy."

Reluctantly she drank it, it tasted like…there were no words….she wanted to throw up. The pain ebbed away slowly and she sat up with great ease.

Suddenly as if a yellow bus had just hit here she turned, "OH MY MERLIN, WE HAVE TO GET TO CLASS!"

As she tried to get up she tripped on the sheet and crashed onto the ground. James sniggered, "Don't worry it's only Sunday, you're lucky September first happen to be on a Saturday this year."

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME! GET OUT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ANYWAYS!"

She pushed him out of the room and heard him tumble down the stairs, she grinned with satisfaction.

As she settled back into bed, she tried to remember what exactly had happened the night before. All she remembered was that she had taken off her shirt at some time during the night. She groaned, hopefully she didn't do anything to embarrassing.

She looked at the clock it was three o'clock in the afternoon, she decided to put a silencing charm on her door and locked it with three different spells before falling back asleep.

Lily and liquor just did NOT mix.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was one o'clock in the morning when she finally woke up; she had to be one of the worst drunks in the world.

She lay awake for five hours just staring at the ceiling; memories gliding swiftly back into her mind. She now knew that a) she had obviously kissed one or more people, she didn't even know if they were guys, b) she had, at one point, slapped someone who she was pretty sure was Sirius and c) She had thrown up somewhere in the common room.

She groaned loudly.

Life sucked.

Lily got up and showered washing away the awful after party smell from her. She lazily got ready hating the way she was starting the year and above all hating Potter fro everything he had ever done to her, including this damn party!

As she looked at herself in the mirror the only thing she could hope for was that nothing serious had happened and if so hopefully everyone was to drunk to remember. As a final comforting thought that nothing could be worse than what had happened to her this summer.

She reached the door and pulled, but it didn't open. It took her several minutes before she remembered that she had placed charms all over it. If she hadn't she might have heard her friends banging relentlessly on the door all yesterday afternoon.

As she entered the Great Hall she realized just how bad it was.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What really happened at the party? Will Lily's reputation be trashed? What is Lily going to have to face? Will it follow her around for the rest of her Hogwarts days? All this and more to come….

Sorry to leave you all on a cliffy! I hope you like this chapter and I hope you review, I know you're probably sick of hearing it but reviews are truly what make me want to write. I know it may be incredibly mean but I'm asking for at least 7 (since this is chapter seven) reviews before I update. Please, please, please leave a review, I LOVE YOU ALL!

I want to thank all of my reviewers, 35 REVIEWS, wow, I want to jump with joy!

Thanks to:

India Weasley Took: Thanks for the review, I'm so happy you liked it even though you thought it was sad!

hpjsr: I love your reviews soooo much, they make me soooo happy!!! I'm glad you like the story so much! I really hope to start updating more!!!! Thanks so much for all of your support!

Flame Of Desire: I know it was really sad and makes you hate Sirius, but it's realy important to the plot. Hope you like this chapter!

firelight03: Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm glad you like it so much!


	8. Yet another problem and maybe just one m...

Hey, that was less than a week since the last time I updated, things are looking good! Anyways I was really sad to see that over the past couple weeks I've been losing more and more reviewers, with only one on the last chapter that is why I dedicate this chapter to **hpjsr**!!!!!! Thank you so much!! I hope everyjoys this chapter and as always don't forget to review! Happy readings,

Droplets of Hope

oooooooooooooooo

Chapter 8: Yet another problem and maybe just one more for good measure

Eyes bore into Lily, everywhere she turned hands were up guarding the gossip flying from one pair of lips to another. Three girls quickly scampered toward her grasping her arms and dragging her out onto the lush, dew covered grounds of Hogwarts.

Lily paled, this was bad. "What did I do?"

Her friends glanced at each other and shuffled their feet.

"It really wasn't that bad, you know how people here love to gossip, especially if it's about you, I mean…" said Alexis trying her best to look comforting.

"You know, they all hate you because Potter is constantly stalking you!" finished Nathalie.

"It's not like I asked him to or anything!" Lily shot slightly raising her voice (A/N kind of reminds you of Harry, doesn't it).

"We know Lily!" they chorused.

"Look, we have class in ten minutes and all this avoiding the situation is making me really skittish, what the hell happened!"

"So basically, everything was ok until like, what was it, about three hours into the party. Suddenly out of nowhere you stood up on a table and started stripping in front of Gavin…"

"It wasn't too smooth either," quipped up Vivian, "You got kind of frustrated at not being able to unbutton your shirt so you just, you know, ripped it off like some kind of savage beast."

"Gee, thanks a buddle Viv," said Lily sardonically. Nathalie and Alexis glared at her.

"Anyways, we got you down before any other article of clothing could be um….ripped off."

Lily groaned loudly, whipping her pale face with her delicate hand.

"We tried to get you to go to bed, but you told us, with vulgarity I might add, to pretty much leave you alone. Next thing we knew you were gone. Now we didn't witness everything…"

"You mean there's more!"

"Sorry….but yeah……so, anyways turns out in short you followed Gavin and tried to make out with him but missed his mouth, then after he pushed you away you felt the need to catch his attention again."

"If only you weren't so stubborn and could take a clue!" Vivian said bluntly.

"Once, again Vivian, thank you so much for your help," said Alexis angrily.

"She's right though," sniffed Lily, she was on the verge of tears.

"As I was saying," Nathalie continued, "You tried to catch his attention, so you grabbed the nearest girl, we're not quite sure who, but lots of rumors have been flying around about what people are calling the "Mystery girl"."

Vivian and Alexis scoffed disgustedly.

"We've heard some crazy things, like Lisa Crabbe, this first year named, what's her face, Gabrielle Wood, Maggie Bell or some are saying Professor McGonagall, pure rubbish of course."

"Well, that didn't go over to well, you ended up finally giving up and deciding to seek vengeance by first kissing Sirius on the cheek and then slapping him hard across the face."

Through the tears starting to leak down her face she grinned, "At least something went right."

"Well, you managed a spectacular finish by finally throwing up on Lupin, before collapsing onto the floor. Most girls were pissed to see all the Marauders spring to your aid but um……Potter got there first."

Lily was genuinely crying now, tears cascading gracefully down her red tinged cheeks.

"Um….maybe you shouldn't go to class today. You're the top student in our grade I'm sure…"

"No," cut in Lily, "I can't just hide in my room for the rest of my life, I'd probably go insane."

The four girls trudged back towards the castle all of their stomachs grumbling loudly from deprivation of food.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James gave an obviously loud sigh. "I have Charms first and you know Miss "Charms is the easiest thing in the world Potter, you suck giggle giggle giggle" will be there," he said in an obnoxiously high voice.

"I don't really mind much seeing as all her friends take it too, gives me something to look at if you know what I mean, Miss Savy has grown quite a bit if you know what I mean," Sirius said unnecessarily elbowing Remus in the ribs.

Peter looked confused as he was mouthing it over again to himself trying to figure it out.

"Damn, do I wish Charms wasn't required for Auror training," said Remus massaging his temples. All the boys murmured and nodded in response.

Ten minutes, three moving staircases and one trick door later the Marauders found themselves facing their very first class of their last year at Hogwarts.

"Boobs, knockers, jugs, kugungas Peter let it go," said Sirius with great sympathy.

The three boys laughed uproariously as Peter turned red as comprehension dawned on his face. "I knew that," he muttered.

"You don't even take charms, why are you here," asked Remus gazing at Peter with his head titled in that "are you sure your ok" kind of way.

Peter squealed before scampering off and practically falling down the stairs. The boys all nodded their heads as they tried not to grin.

As soon as they entered both James and Sirius turned their backs to the young professor Flitwit to watch the four girls seated at the back of room obviously trying to be unseen, something hard to achieve as most of the male population had their mouths hanging open as they gazed longingly at you and all of the female population were constantly darting their eyes at you as they indiscreetly disclosed the latest gossip on the gorgeous redhead.

However much Hogwarts seemed to currently hate them it was a fact that it was purely jealously, for the girls were quite obviously well…hot.

Nathalie had shoulder blade length curly dirty blond hair and smoky grey-blue eyes. Naturally rosy cheeks and pink plush lips complemented her face. She had a natural beauty that radiated without the slightest brush of makeup. Next to her was Vivian who had raven black hair in a bob cut with a straight fringe across her forehead. She had matching dark black eyes that twinkled even without the slightest hint of light. Her beautiful white moonstone skin and long eyelashes caught almost every guys glance. The girl currently chatting animatedly to the group was Alexis, who had long, wavy chestnut colored hair that hung to the middle of her back. She had stunning light brown eyes circled by black which made them stand out magnificently. However beautiful the rest were James thought that Lily was by far the MOST beautiful. Her dark red hair cascaded around her petit face, green eyes dancing merrily and red lush lips that had a constant poutiness about them.

"Excuse me Mister Potter, Mister Black would you care to join the class," interrupted professor Flitwit.

"No, no not really, thanks for the offer though," said Sirius mockingly.

Flitwit's mustache quivered indignantly, "Well seeing as neither of you did to well last year it would be in your best interest to pay attention!! Or maybe you should be tutored again!"

Lily sniggered but James and Sirius looked happy and just continued what they were doing. Remus rolled his eyes and grabbed them by the collars of their robes, "You don't have to pay attention but at least pretend to, do you guys want to be tutored again?"

They looked at him in disbelief then said in unison, "Yeah!"

"Tutoring equals hot girl tutor equals snogging in the library, who wouldn't want to be tutored," said James.

"I should have guessed," sighed Remus

Class was over and everybody was shuffling out slowly, their brains feeling sluggish from an overload of information. James and Sirius stayed behind waiting to talk to professor Flitwit.

There was aloud ripping sound that came from somewhere in the back and books, parchment and quills flew everywhere. Ink bottles smashed onto the floor and splattered everywhere. Two girls' giggles evilly as they departed stowing their wands away and Lily bent down to pick up her things as she told her friends not to wait and that she would see them later.

"Err....Professor, we'd like to have a serious talk with you," said James frowning although his eyes seemed to dance with joy.

"Already the first day back and I don't understand a thing, I'm completely lost," said Sirius arching his eyebrows and shrugging his shoulders. They were both terrible actors.

"What we're trying to say is that we're hopeless and we need tutors," cut in James.

"And we're darn upset about it too, what a pain in the patoutie," Sirius said pretending stupidity.

"You mean you didn't understand that syllabus and the fact that you were taking your N.E.W.T.s thing year, that's all I talked about Mister Black."

Lily sniggered as she stood up her bag newly repaired.

"On second thought, Miss Evans why don't you tutor Mister Potter and Mister Black….you can be with…..Miss Edgecomb of Hufflepuff."

Sirius' eyes lit up and James' seemed to die, he looked revolted. "Actually, you know what I feel smarter already."

"Yeah, I mean he doesn't really need it look at him he's….brilliant," said Lily pleadingly trying to convince Flitwit that Potter was able to do it himself.

James smiled cockily, so she thought he was brilliant did she. Knowing only too well what he was thinking see glared at him as if to as if.

"No, no really I insist," said professor Flitwit.

Lily stormed out of the room shortly followed by James; it was hard to tell who was more upset. Sirius walked out taking his sweet time and whistling down the hallway.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you all liked it and hopefully you're all wondering about…..this "Mystery Girl"!

So I'd like to thank my number one reviewer and the person who really makes me write:

Hpjsr: Well of course I just wanted to thank you for your continuous support! You are awesome! What does you pen name mean? Despite everything, I agree, it was sweet that he helped her. I hope you keep reading because I absolutely adore your reviews! Thanks again!

Please don't forget to leave a review! What is in store for our poor Lily? What will happen when they are forced to study together and above all be civil to each other? Who is this "Mystery Girl"? All this an more when we see you next time for chapter nine of Does Love Really Conquer All. (Imagine this part with Mr. Moviephone saying it)

Droplets of Hope


End file.
